


The world be damned

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: Caring Hokusai, Hokusai loves Reo, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Hokusai, Reo loves Hokusai, Scared Reo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Reo has a nightmare because he fears one day the others will get fed up of him and throw him out, Hokusai reminds him though that his place in the world was with them.
Relationships: Hokusai Masaki/Reo Maruyama
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The world be damned

_ Footsteps ran as fast at they could, splashing rain water everywhere and dirtying his pants Reo ran as fast as he could to escape the clutches of the shadows currently after him. The shadows represented every person he had a conflict with, every person he hated, every person he had crossed paths with. Tears streamed down his face, he couldn’t let him catch him, he just couldn’t. The worst part though was that he could hear all their voices blending together so much he couldn’t pick out one voice from another, they were so loud and he wished for them all to shut up, he wished hard for all of them to just leave him alone but they didn’t. The chase continued on.  _

_ “L… Leave me alone! Y… You’ll regret this once my family show up, my REAL family! S… So run away while you still have a chance! I’m serious- ah!” the poor boy cried when he happened to run into something firm sending him crashing down to the ground on his bottom.  _

_ At first the hit had winded him so he hadn’t noticed just yet who exactly he had ran into, but once he was able to lift his head up he beamed a relieved smile when he found Lori and the others stood in front of him “Ah! I’m so glad you guys are here, t… there are monsters chasing me a… and…” his words were cut off however by several hands pinning him down to the cold wet ground.  _

_ Reo had no idea what was going on at all, he didn’t understand what they were doing to him “g… guys?...” he whimpered, no longer smiling at the people who he thought he could trust.  _

_ None of the males said anything, they just stared down at him through soulless eyes that sent unpleasant shivers down the young boy’s spine. The shadow monsters began to surround them but their attention mainly focused on him, they were all looking at him as though he were a main course meal, he didn’t want this “N… No let go of me! H… How could you guys do this too me after helping me through so much! I… I… I HATE YOU!” the pink haired boy screamed out.  _

  
  


Reo bolted up in bed completely covered in sweat, heart hammering so hard against his chest it physically hurt, he could hear ringing in his ears and his vision blurred with hot tears. The young boy whipped his head around in every direction possible, he was still within the walls of his bedroom which meant he was still inside the group’s apartment “s… so I’m not being fed to shadow monsters, t… that’s good” he mumbled to himself while also choking up on the sobs that broke free from his lips.   
Their holds around him felt so real, he hasn’t had a nightmare like that in a long time and he honestly wished he hadn’t had it at all. After everything he’s had to deal with, after finally finding a family he could openly joke around with and trust wholeheartedly, he couldn’t take it. The thought of them all turning on him someday, throwing him out because they’ve all grown tired of him “p… please dont…” he sobbed quietly to himself, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth muffling all sounds he made. 

A knock sounded from the bedroom door “Reo?” a deep voice called from the other side, that voice belonged to Hokusai. 

Reo’s eyes widened. He couldn’t allow Hokusai to see him in such a state, so instead of answering the door he just buried himself under his blanket, curled himself up into a tight ball and pulled his knees up to his chest while he softly cried to himself. Another knock came from the door before it slowly opened and Hokusai poked his head into the room “Reo?” he called out softly, his deep voice soothing to any who get the chance to hear it.   
The boy once again chose not to say anything but the elder could hear his muffled sniffles and sobs, he sighed softly himself and shut the door behind him. His socked feet padding along the floor until they paused right by the bed, he sat himself down keeping in mind not to accidentally sit on the Reo shaped lump under the blanket. Hokusai said nothing because he knew he didn’t need to, once he had the much smaller boy bundled up and cradled in his arms the dam was broken and Reo shoved his face into his shoulder sobbing his little heart out. 

The pale green haired male held the other close to his chest, staying silent the entire time. It took awhile for the crying to stop but eventually it did and Reo looked like a damn mess afterwards. His poor eyes were puffy and swollen, his cheeks stained with tear marks and his nose appeared to be irritated due to the amount of times he’d rubbed it as well as the snot gathered around the rims of the breathing holes. 

“Sorry for waking you up…” the pink haired male mumbled quietly, feeling more than a little guilty.

Hokusai shook his head in response “no need, I wasn’t sleeping, did you have a nightmare?” he asked, rubbing soothing circles against the smaller’s back soothingly. 

Reo nodded “It was horrible, you all tried feeding me to shadow monsters “ he whimper, shifting himself around to shove his face against a firm chest “you guys won’t do that, right? You won’t feed me to shadow monsters, please tell me you won’t” he whined, fisting the front of Hokusai’s shirt. 

The elder couldn’t help but smile a little “you’re not going to be fed to shadow monsters or anything like that, you’re safe here, no one is going to suddenly throw you out because your place in this world is with us right here” he consoled as best as he could, pressing a kiss to the side of Reo’s head, feeling himself relax a bit when he felt the bundle in his arms begin to relax as well. 

“C… Could you stay with me? You can’t say no since you’re already here” Reo pouted, curling himself up into an even smaller ball so he could snuggle himself up against the elder as much as he could. 

Thin lips stretched into a fond smile “I’ll stay, go back to sleep” he mumbled softly at the same time he shifted them both laying down on his side and bringing Reo along with him.  Hokusai watched Reo slowly fall asleep. He kept him close to his chest and whispered sweet nothings into his ear to help him drift off. The world be damned if he was to let anything happen to him. 


End file.
